Maybe Not
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Stealing booze from Kurotsuchi-Taichou had never been this fun... Academy Days Love, ShuuKira, for the LJ community.


_I should've uploaded this 11 days ago... but I forgot to do it here _

_For the ShuuKira LJ community Valentain's day Exchange, I used Live_With_Love's prompts._

**

* * *

Maybe Not**

**Prompt:** Partners in Crime

* * *

Abarai Renji was no saint, both of them knew it… then, why the hell were they doing exactly as Renji had planned? Neither the older or the brighter one could guess what dragged them to follow HIS orders.

"We're going to get killed after this, Hisagi-Senpai!"

"Hold it, Kira… if you get nervous of course we're going to be busted."

"I'm not nervous! But you're no longer in the academy, doesn't it risk your position on your division if you get caught?!"

"Aren't you worried about yourself? You're starting your third year at top of your class."

"Yeah, well, I am, but… I kinda feel you're in much more danger than I…"

"Awww, little Kira is worried about his Senpai?"

"… Just thank God you have a Zanpakuto with you, or I'd have already punched your face."

Hisagi chuckled, peaking to see if somebody was passing across the hall.

"Anyway, Senpai, why are we helping Abarai-kun?! He can get his ass handled on his own… asides, I'm not supposed to be here, I should be at school, and I'm here, wandering across Sereitei with no authorization and moreover on the twelfth division's barracks…"

"You talk too much! If you want to leave, Kira, go ahead, I'm not pushing you to follow me. Asides, you're not here without authorization, I told your teacher I had orders to take you with me for field practice."

"And I can't believe he bought it!" Izuru muttered, and was about to start complaining again, but Hisagi covered his mouth quickly with one hand.

"Shut up! We're doing this or not, Kira? I tell you, if you want to leave, then leave! I can o this myself, I've done it several times before."

"I… I don't want to run away." Izuru muttered, glancing away from the brunette, who smiled widely and patted the other's head.

"Then stay quiet and follow me! If we get busted, well… my Taichou can make up for us! The first time I got busted he was really kind on me, and as it seems you're my responsibility for today, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to my dear, cute Kohai!"

"Seriously, stop treating me like if I were one o your girlfriends, Senpai, or I'll shove that Zanpakuto on your…"

"Right, right! Sheez, one can't joke anymore or the man gets all cranky and moody!"

That smile made Izuru so uncomfortable it was not even funny. Surely he trusted Hisagi more than he trusted anyone else; ever since that day when Momo, Renji and himself came back to save the dark haired man, they had been frequently meeting each other as Shuuhei still had to go to the Academy for some paperwork and stuff, and they usually met each other at the library, whenever Izuru was not busy with homework or exams, he part-timed at that place, where Shuuhei usually locked himself to do his work, as his division's quarters were a little bit too noisy, he got easily distracted doing work outdoors, and he usually fell asleep if he was to do everything at home. Eventually, they came to know each other pretty well and they established a deep friendship in no time… but then, there was that sly smile on his lips, a smile which only appeared when Shuuhei was devious about something, scheming stuff that usually came with disastrous consequences. Either way, the blonde always followed him wherever he went, maybe it was out of admiration, maybe it was because of their friendship, maybe it was something else… and Shuuhei always willed to help Izuru. Thinking about it, it was rare not to see them hanging out whenever their schedules matched. This time, unfortunately, Hisagi had made sure it was one of those occasions they were going to get into trouble, following each other, helping each other, stealing the most delicious cocktails from the human world the captain of the division liked to collect and try out for his experiments. The real trouble was whenever Kurotsuchi Mayuri came around offering free Apple Martinis to anyone he crossed paths with, you'd never know what side effects the drink might have on you… and it seemed Kurotsuchi-taichou enjoyed people acting funny, and when Mayuri thinks it's funny, it's because the people who drink his experiments either can't stop laughing until they faint, or they have nosebleeds every time anyone comes around him, so he often pops out of nowhere freaking the hell out of people and making them bleed to death… whichever option it was, it was way better to steal the booze while it was still intact. And that was all Renji's idea, since it had been quite a while since the last time the three of them got drunk to the point they could not remember their names, and the fact that Hisagi had been quickly promoted to be the fifth seat on his division made it the perfect excuse for some drinks.

"You're coming or not?" The brunette said, making Kira land on earth once more. Izuru's eyes wandered around the hall, until they met Shuuhei's grey ones. He noticed he had already stood up, and he was offering a helping hand so he would do the same.

Izuru smiled, almost an identical smirk to the one his partner on crime had on his lips.

"Sure…" Izuru muttered, taking Shuuhei's hand and pushing himself up from the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His laughter was so beautiful he could not believe what his ears were letting him hear. Shuuhei smiled, as both him and Izuru ran away from Kurotsuchi's reach, heading to Shuuhei's division.

"Hey, can you use Shunpo already?" Shuuhei asked, and Izuru blushed strongly.

"Y-yeah, but I'm really bad at it, Senpai…"

"Then, hold on tight or you're going to fall out, Kira!" Shuuhei said, running towards the blonde and placing an arm across his back, right beneath his ribs, dragging Izuru closer to his chest. As surprised as he was, the younger man almost fell to the ground, but the other's grasp was tight. Izuru noticed he had a large blush on his face; it was so bright it even made Renji's mane look pale pink.

Kira closed his eyes as the only thing he could see around him was a blurry mass of passing images he was not able to perceive. Not only that, as he was still bad at Shunpo, his stomach started to feel bad, since it seemed Hisagi had mastered in no time.

"Hey, Kira, we're having a hard landing, be careful!!! Moreover, protect those goddamned bottles!"

The blonde nodded against the fabric of Shuuhei's kosode, pressing the bottles of liquor against his chest with all his might.

They landed, as Shuuhei predicted, roughly and painfully. The brunette fell first, letting go of Kira's waist, but he managed to grab his left sleeve so the blonde would not drift away because of the speed. Hisagi rolled on the grass, while Kira fell limp besides him.

"Damn it… it hurts…" The dark haired one complained, arching his back in pain.

"Heh… hehehe… hehehehe…" Izuru laughed, crunching in pain. "Damn, Senpai, that was crazy!!"

"I know!" Shuuhei muttered. "I have made it before, and my Shunpo is pretty good, but carrying two people is really hard and… gah, sorry for letting go of you and then I had to pull you… you ok?"

"Yeah, just some little bruises here and there…" Izuru took the bottles out of his uniform and tossed one to his partner. "It was really fun. Let's do it again sometime…"

"Hey, where's Abarai?!" Shuuhei asked, leaning up from the ground.

"Oh… I had forgotten about him!"

"Heh, he probably got busted."

"Shall we go back to search for him, Senpai?"

"Nah, more booze for us! And call me Shuuhei, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Or at least Hisagi, come on! at this rate you're going to become a seated officer as me, Kira, don't be shy about it."

"Ah, I can only hope to enter at least the Fourth… I have no battle talent and I can't get myself to synchronize with a sword. Many of the people on my class are already talking with their Zanpakuto's spirits and I can't get to do that. But at least I'm good at Kido, that helps me a little."

"Kira… if your Zanpakuto comes to be like mine… it'd be better not to talk to it." Shuuhei stated, frowning as he drank directly from the bottle.

"Really? Y-you can do Shikai already?"

"Nah. I've gone to my inner world and talked to that guy, and I can see him clearly, even touch him, but he just won't tell me his name. But he's a real douche bag."

"He's a part of your soul, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe it's all the bad stuff you can let out, because you're a nice person, Hisagi-san."

"Well… I can't ask you to drop the honorific yet, but we're making a progress." Hisagi chuckled, watching Izuru drink from his own bottle. "You know, maybe I can help you to talk with your Zanpakuto later."

"Really?"

"Yup… but for today, let's drink!"

"Heh… won't Tousen-Taichou get mad at you for this?"

"Nah, as long as I'm doing great tomorrow at midday, he'll not complain. Asides, it's really odd when he gets angry, no matter what you do. You know, you should try to apply for the Ninth! I can help you get in!"

"Seriously, Sen… Hisagi-san, you do too much for me. I hope one day I can pay you back."

"Heh, you bet you will." Shuuhei said in a tone that made Izuru nervous, opening his eyes wide. "I'm joking, Blondie! Calm down! Calm down!"

"I know." Izuru chuckled, blushing wildly again. He avoided making eye contact, drifting his gaze to the sky. "Senpai, it's still too early and I'm supposed to get back… I don't want to get drunk yet."

" Come ooooon!! Hisagi roared, rolling his eyes. "We're already here! Let's just do it!"

"You're saying it like if you were talking about sex, Senpai."

"Well, we could try that too if you want." After that, it was impossible to tell what was hotter, the sun, or Kira's face.

"EXCUSE ME?!" He screamed, standing up. As response, he had a brunette cracking in laughter in front of him.

"Seriously, your reactions are so funny I can keep teasing you all day!!!"

"Ok, you're a douche bag!! You're no nice person! You and your Zanpakuto are way well matched!"

"Hey!!! Don't' compare me to that thing, Izuru!" The use of his first name quite caught him off guard, making him look at the brunette oddly. "What?" Shuuhei asked, a bit confused.

"N-nothing… it's just it's been long since somebody called me that."

"Your first name?"

"Y-yeah."

"You don't' like it or something?"

"T-that's not it… I-It's just the only people who c-called me that way… well, were my parents." He answered firmly after managing to stop his stuttering.

"Were?"

"Yeah, they died."

"Oh, sorry!" Shuuhei said a bit worried, noticing he had just screwed up badly.

"No, don't mind it… I never told you anyway. And it really doesn't matter anymore, I mean… it was a long time ago. And wherever they are, I'm sure they're glad I'm doing this great."

"Seriously, Kira, you don't cease to surprise me. There are times I'd like to be like you."

"Come on. Seriously? Hisagi Shuuhei, the great student who got promoted to a division before graduating, and is already a fifth seat? Like me?"

"Yeah, like Kira Izuru, the number one of his class, who passed his entrance exam to the academy on his first try while I couldn't until the third… a joyful and beautiful man if I dare to say." Izuru blushed even more, if it was possible. "Who wouldn't like to be you? At least, be thankful your face is still intact. Girls used to tell me I was really cute, and stuff back then, then that stupid hollow made me this little favor, and now nobody even tells me I'm handsome. You still have much more to give, Izuru. Just don't give up."

"I…"

"Sorry. I know you don't like being called like that, and I know this kind of talks make you uncomfortable. But I'm jealous of you, Kira." Shuuhei said, in a such serious tone of voice it almost made Kira scared. Almost.

There was a large moment of silence, neither of them looking into each other's eyes and both drinking from their own bottles. Izuru noted his body heat was not decreasing at all, and he thought it might be either because of the booze or how awkward it felt to be praised like that by somebody he admired that much. On the other hand, Shuuhei had his eyes fixed on a spot behind Kira's back, where he was sure his captain was watching them from afar. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes for a second; how thankful he was Tousen-Taichou was his captain and nobody else. Otherwise he might have been getting scolded or bothered by some other superior right at that moment. The blonde seemed to notice his companion was gazing at something behind him, so he turned around and smiled to himself as noticing Tousen watching them without making any objections that his subordinate was slacking out of his work. Izuru sighed, and laid on his back as he threw away the empty bottle.

"Shuuhei…?" He said a little unsure.

"Hmm?" The brunette responded, laying on his back as well. He was almost as astonished Izuru had used his first name this time, but he managed to keep his cool as he turned around his face to see his interlocutor's eyes.

"Senpai… I think you're beautiful." Izuru muttered, closing both of his eyes with a slight smile on his lips.

Hisagi opened his eyes wide, taking completely by surprise. Maybe it was Izuru was awfully toasted by then, drinking a whole bottle himself, and not only that, given that the blonde had no enormous hold of alcohol. Either way, those sweet words made Shuuhei smile like he hadn't smiled in some time.

He watched Izuru drifting onto a deep sleep, slowly and beautifully, his breath started to pace itself. Shuuhei stretched a large hand to remove some wild locks of blonde hair that had fallen over his face, brushing his skin slightly with his fingertips. Amazingly, it was way much more softer than the skin on his hands, making him wonder if Izuru had been worked so hard to get his Zanpakuto talk to him had made them already as calloused as his.

Tenderly, he grabbed the younger man's chin, making Izuru tilt his head slightly.

"Thank you." Shuuhei muttered against Kira's lips, as he closed the gap between their mouths, placing a soft kiss over his friend's lips, drifting away as well.


End file.
